Night Sightings
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: kaiba, malik and bakura are planning something and the gang has to try and stop it before it gets them 1st fic alert!
1. Default Chapter

black rose-good evening mortals this is your author and I will be guiding you through this story.  
  
-what if its not the night?  
  
black rose-dispose of yourself now minion!  
  
that's mean. hi! I'm-  
  
black rose- that's enough! What did I tell you about saying your real name?  
  
-oh, right sorry.. You can call me red rose! And im gonna help you through the story to!.uhh, black rose?  
  
black rose- what is it minion..  
  
red rose-what if they don't need guidance? This is just a story.  
  
black rose-fine, we'll just write it then.  
  
red rose-ok! Should we start it now?  
  
black rose-STUPID MINION!!!  
  
red rose-oh yeah! Disclaimer *looks at clipboard* today we have yugi!  
  
*yugi walks up out of a cloud*  
  
yugi- huh? Where am I?  
  
red rose- O.O how'd you- never mind you've been chosen to do the disclaimer! ^___^  
  
yugi-YAY!!! Black rose and red rose don't own yugioh or james bond or that nice little dodge they've had their eye on...maybe they'll get it someday!  
  
red rose- so true^___^, u wanna stick around for the story?  
  
yugi- SURE!!!  
  
red rose-kewl!!!..ON WITH THE STORY  
  
black rose- im supposed to say that!!!!  
  
^_______^------------------------^________^  
  
CHAPTER 1-NIGHT SIGHTINGS  
  
*at school*  
  
yugi-doesn't kaiba look tired today jou?  
  
jonouchi- I bet he was up coun'in 'is money, dat jerk.  
  
yugi- I don't think so.he probably has computers to do that  
  
jonouchi- whateva  
  
teacher- today, class we will be..  
  
*the bell rings and everybody's walking out of school*  
  
*yugi, anzu and jonouchi are waiting for their friends*  
  
yugi- so who's coming with us today?  
  
anzu- lets see..tristan..serenity...bakura and ryou...yami....malik... and I think that's it...  
  
jonouchi- geh!!..malik?????  
  
yugi- relax, jou, were just going to the shop...and im sure he'll be fine  
  
jonouchi-I jus' don' know yug..  
  
anzu- oh, look guys its tristan and serenity!  
  
jonouchi-tristan, man!!! Waddiya do to mi sis?  
  
serenity- don't get mad, he was very nice, big brother  
  
tristan-yeah dude, cool down  
  
jonouchi- I'll show you cooled down.  
  
ryou-bickering again???? That cant be good for your heath..  
  
anzu-hi ryou..have you seen bakura or anyone..we've been waiting here for ten minutes!  
  
ryou-well. bakura was with malik and me just a second ago and..oh I se yami right now*points to where yami is walking*  
  
yugi- YAMI!!!!! HEY!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!  
  
*yami walks up* is everyone here yet?  
  
yugi- no not-  
  
bakura/malik-yes  
  
yugi- ok then, lets go!  
  
while walking home a black limo pulls up right next to the group. Bakura and malik start walking towards it.  
  
ryou- what are you two doing? That's seto kaiba's limo  
  
bakura- we ,uh, have some business to do with him...don't wait for me to come home  
  
malik- and tell isis that too..  
  
*they step into the limo and close the door*  
  
jonouchi-ok dat was weird.  
  
ryou-guys, im really worried, he hasn't come for a week...i don't know what he's doing and isis says that malik's doing the same thing  
  
jonouchi- hehehe..i think I know...  
  
anzu- stop that he wouldn't-  
  
-AHHH!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!THE LIMO!!!!!  
  
all-*turn around to see mokuba running towards them*  
  
yugi- mokuba whats wrong?  
  
mokuba- he did it again..seto forgot to pick me up from school...he's been doing that for about a week now and im getting really tired of it *stomps his foot*  
  
yugi- that is weird I didn't think he could ever forget you...well, you can walk with us..  
  
mokuba- no, its ok I can just call for another ride, im just so mad at seto though..*whips out a really high-tech looking cell phone*  
  
jonouchi- you got a cell? No fair...T-T  
  
mokuba-*starts dialing* I would buy you one but I think seto would get mad.  
  
jonouchi- eh..i don' need one.  
  
another black limo pulls up next to mokuba and the driver walks out to open the door for him.  
  
mokuba-that's my ride..see you all later!  
  
tristan- wow..how many limos do you have?  
  
mokuba- we have five, two are seto's, one is mine, one's a backup and the last one...well, I cant remember what that one's for.  
  
jonouchi- wow...i want one.  
  
serenity- don't be rude  
  
mokuba- im not allowed to give people limos... but you can ride in one anytime you want!  
  
yugi- cool, thanks mokuba  
  
mokuba- anytime, bye guys  
  
all- bye mokuba  
  
the driver closes the door and drives away. Everyone continues to walk to the game shop  
  
*at the game shop*  
  
yami- I think they're all planning something  
  
yugi- maybe, but what are they planning to do...what could they do that would involve all three of them?  
  
jounouchi- BWHAHAHAHAHAH*rolls on the floor laughing hysterically*  
  
anzu- stop that!!!!!!!!!!!! *kicks him*  
  
jounouchi- ow.  
  
anzu- you deserved it  
  
ryou- If they are planning something, it would be really horrible...think of it.. the three of them teaming up...you know what sort of havoc they might be able to wreak?  
  
anzu- I know that if they teamed up it would be awful..but we don't know if they are.. Everything could just be a coincidence..  
  
yami- maybe...but they all have been out of it for the past week bakura and malik haven't been home at night, kaiba's been forgetting about mokuba, I think we need to find out what they're up to..  
  
anzu- but maybe they're not maybe kaiba hasn't been out at night..we could call mokuba and ask him..  
  
yami-and if he has?  
  
anzu- and if he has..then you're right  
  
yugi- ok then! Lets call him *picks up a phone and starts dialing mokuba's number*  
  
person on the phone- kaiba residence.  
  
yugi- uh hi, this is yugi, is mokuba there?  
  
Dude on the phone- hold on one minute *music starts to play*..  
  
mokuba- hello? Yugi?  
  
yugi- hi mokuba I was wondering if I could ask you something about your brother  
  
mokuba- well, I'll try, but somethings he wants to be a secret  
  
yugi- well, we were wondering if your brother has been out at night this week..  
  
mokuba-..well he's always up really late working but he has been leaving the house for the night recently..why do you ask?  
  
yugi- nothing  
  
mokuba- ok then, bye  
  
yugi- bye *hangs up*  
  
yami-so?  
  
yugi- yeah..hes been out too  
  
tristan- I say we watch 'em  
  
jonouchi- yeah we could see what there doing with our super steath abilities *tries to look james bond-ish and trips over a chair* ow.  
  
serenity- oh big brother, you hurt yourself too much  
  
yami- it's setteled then  
  
serenity- whats settled?  
  
yami- that when kaiba leaves his house with bakura and malik, we'll follow them..  
  
^_____^---------------^_____^ red rose- the end of mi first chapter in the world!!!!!!!!!! *does a little dance*  
  
black rose- stop that.  
  
Red rose- why?  
  
Black rose- because I order you to.  
  
Red rose- well that's mean *dances some more* come dance with me yugi!  
  
Yugi- OK!*dances with red rose*  
  
Black rose- grabs a big shotgun that was right next to her  
  
Shotgun-ch-chik  
  
Red rose- *starts running* yugi*huffhuff* would you *huffhuff* like to*huffhuff* tell us our*huffhuff* next visitor? *huffhuff*  
  
Yugi- sure *huffhuff* its *looks at clipboard* MOKUBA KAIBA!!!!!*huffhuff*  
  
red rose-*stops*  
  
yugi- whats wrong why'd you stop?  
  
Red rose- mokuba?  
  
Yugi-yeah ^_________^ hes cool I really-  
  
Red rose-MOKUBAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!*huggles the closest thing to her..which was yugi* I LOOOOOVE MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi- you love him more than me T_T Red rose- you're special in your own way..but ...notasspecialasmokuba!!!!!!!! *starts running cause some bullets flew past them*  
  
Black rose- and sadly, that was the end of the story I ended up killing them all therefore the it could not go on because we would have no charcters all you filthy humans  
  
Red rose- IT STILL GOES ON AND PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I WANT TO PUT PAIRS IN BUT IM STUCK AND I NEED YOUR HELP!!!! AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK OF ME...ANYTHING WILL BE ACCEPTED WITH LOVE!!!!!!!WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- *shoots more* oh...im out of bullets *brings out flamethrower* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose-stupid mortal *points flamethrower at screen*.. 


	2. chapter 2

red rose here and back for another chapter of my story..i would like to thank all who reviewed my story....i love you all and black rose said she'll try to find something that will kill better next time ^____^and I tied up her in a closet because I didn't want her to get anywhere near mokuba..how I did it you will never know..so now is what I've been waiting for...mokuba to do the disclamer.  
  
mokuba-*comes out in a puff of smoke*..eh?...  
  
red rose- *huggles mokuba* its your turn to do the disclaimer! And hang out with me ^______^  
  
mokuba- ok!^______^ red rose and black rose do not own yugioh but they do have a nice little rose necklace they really like  
  
red rose- yep!!!!! Uh-oh *sees black rose walking up* uhhhhh h-hi black rose, mam, master?  
  
mokuba- so that's black rose..yugi said she wasn't very nice.  
  
red rose- understatement.  
  
mokuba- really..uh-oh  
  
black rose-*walks by and totally ignores them*  
  
red rose-..eh?  
  
mokuba- I'm confused..  
  
red rose- wait! I think I know! * goes through black rose's hair and finds head phones* she gets really clam when she listens to my December  
  
mokuba- so we're safe?  
  
red rose- yep! You wanna say it?  
  
mokuba- ok! ON WITH TH-  
  
black rose- YOU USLESS MORTAL &*#@%*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Red rose- oops! Heh, back away slowly..  
  
Mokuba- and then make a run for it!!!! * starts to run for their lives..literally*  
  
Black rose- I came to the realization that the last chapter storta sounded like when they talk on the t.v. for blind people..to fix this problem I will kill red rose and all her friends and find a new minion.  
  
Random person- you only have one minion? BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- SHUT UP MORTAL!!!!!!!! I SHALL SEND YOU TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random person- im immortal stupid..  
  
Black rose- hold on..* walks up to the person* you're not a person at all *pulls off mask* AHA!!!!!!! You're..a cat!!!!  
  
Cat- you've found out my secret.BUT can you defeat me in a battle? AND I AM THE CAT TO YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose- battle of what  
  
The Cat- I dunno, how about just fighting  
  
Black rose- fine. Lets go * start fighting*  
  
Red rose-ok ^____^ black rose is busy so mokuba will say it!  
  
Mokuba- ok, but one question, why did black rose turn evil again?  
  
Red rose- that's easy!....the song changed!  
  
Mokuba-.oh... now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_____^----------------^______^  
  
CHAPTER TWO- STALKERS!  
  
in some bushes in front of the kaiba mansion anzu, jonouchi, yugi, yami, and ryou were waiting for kaiba to finally appear. They forgot to ask mokuba what time his brother usually left so, they have been waiting a while.  
  
anzu- we've been out here for two hours already..how much longer?  
  
yugi- well its almost twelve right now and we don't know when he'll leave...i say we should start heading back around 1 maybe?  
  
jonouchi- if dat jerk doesn't come soon I'll personally drag him out  
  
anzu- yeah that'll work and then he'll beat you to a pulp  
  
jonouchi- I thought bein' in a real steakout would be more exciting...  
  
tristan- its stakeout not steakout jou  
  
jonouchi- how do ya know I said steakout?  
  
Tristan- because your stomach growled when you said it.  
  
Jonouchi- I haven't eaten in two hours, man. I'm starvin' here  
  
Yami- shush, there's kaiba  
  
kaiba walks down his driveway to his huge metal gates and presses a button that makes them swing open to about three inches from jonouchi's face. He knew kaiba didn't like him but was surprised at the fact that he could almost kill him without even knowing it.  
  
jonouchi-gahhhhh!!!!!!!!  
  
ryou- those gates are enormous! They must weigh at least a ton!  
  
anzu- *hahahaha*and it almost flattened his face  
  
yami- *slaps his hand over anzu's mouth* quiet, he'll hear you!  
  
anzu- geh.*pulls yami's hand off*  
  
kaiba stands in the middle of the opened gates and then steps out of the way when the gates close. He leans up ahainst the closed gates to wait for bakura and malik come he seems nervous and starts to twiddle his thumbs. He looks around anxiously every two seconds /I'm just getting parenoid/ he thought/ he's probably no where near Japan/ when he sees malik and bakura, he runs up to them, they happen to stop right in front of the bush the group's hiding in.  
  
kaiba- its gone terribly wrong, he's escaped, if he finds them, they'll know.  
  
Bakura- then we'll send them all out to find him  
  
Malik- how did he get loose? We had our best people and 24/7 security on him.  
  
Kaiba- that doesn't matter now. What matters is that he has no contact with them whatsoever  
  
bakura- I heard something.  
  
malik- yes, I did too.  
  
kaiba- probably just some animal, come on, we'll be late...  
  
bakura- what if its him  
  
kaiba- cant be, he was in the holding cage just five hours ago...it would be impossible, we have to assemble our troops now.. we need to be ready to get him when he comes  
  
malik- yes, lets go  
  
in the bushes.  
  
jonouchi- /aw crap! Im losin it im losin it im losin it im gonna fall right at the jerks feet and he'll know I was here the whole time..he'll kill me, I can see my life flashing before my eyes..eh? im not fallin anymore?/* he tries to turn around to see who caught him but an unfamiliar voice stopped him*  
  
- don't move *someone whispered in jou's ear*  
  
jonoouchi- /who the hell is this guy?/  
  
kaiba, malik, and bakura walk away in silence kaiba still looks parenoid, even though he's trying to convince himself that there was now way "he" could be there / he'd need money to rent a boat or go on a plane,....but there was an air force base...and he can fly fighter jets..he could have been here for an hour!..no, they wouldn't let him use one of their jets..no, they wouldn't/ finally they turn the corner and are out of sight  
  
anzu- what was that all about?  
  
Yami- I don't know..  
  
-I do  
  
jonouchi- who are you?  
  
- heh, I..am ...  
  
^________^-------------------^___________^  
  
red rose- I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!...I'LL UPDATE VERY SOON IF YOU ALL WANT ME TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Black rose-if your so f'n sorry why don't you continue, minion  
  
Red rose- my mum has be telling me that I have to eat..but I have stuff I have to do besides eating, like finding out where im gonna go with this story^____^  
  
Black rose- HAHA, minion I don't have to eat food to get energy...if you wish to see what I eat...then look at my profile  
  
Red rose- where's mokuba...WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*starts sobbing uncontrollably*  
  
Black rose- stupid minion, he's playing with The Cat  
  
The Cat- and he is a lot better than you I do say  
  
Mokuba- *smiles*  
  
Black rose-*fuming* WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? *pounces TheCat*  
  
The Cat- mokuba is better than you!!!!!! *scratches*  
  
Black rose- HE SCRATCHED ME!!!!!!!! NOW YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!! *pulls out bazooka and starts chasing after The Cat*  
  
Mokuba- *backs away slowly*  
  
The Cat- *runs*  
  
Red rose- would you like to tell us who our next guest is?  
  
Mokuba- uh, sure...*looks at clipboard* MALIK ISHTAR!!!!!!!  
  
Red rose- I think black rose will like him ^____^  
  
Mokuba- yep ^_____^  
  
Red rose- hope you enjoyed our chapter, anything will be accepted with love and I'd like to put in couples but I need your help! And uhhhhh just review...pweeeeze? 


	3. chapter 3

Red rose- red rose her and back for another chappie..i'd like to thank all who reviewed..but im too tired so I'll do that in the last chapter ^^ our guest today is MALIK ISHTAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik- *comes out of a puff of smoke**throws something on the ground and steps on it* * another puff of smoke is seen*..so.  
  
red rose- O.O.ok you want to say it malik?  
  
Malik- no, and get out of my sight  
  
Red rose-but..I have to wri-  
  
Malik- go before I kill you  
  
Black rose- no one kills my minion except me  
  
Malik- let me guess, you only have one minion at a time and you kill them using a flamethrower or shotgun..  
  
Black rose- and you have a problem with that smart ass? How do you kill your o so many minions?  
  
Malik- I make them kill themselves with mind control.  
  
Malik/black rose- *walk away arguing*  
  
Red rose-.ok then.I'll do it..i don't own yugioh or anything mentioned in this fic..'cept a black hoodie..and the same goes for black rose...ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^_______^.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.^_______^  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
-heh,...I'm..seto kaiba  
  
all- WHA-!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto- yep *smiles* ..the guy out there was not the real seto kaiba, he's an imposter  
  
Jonouchi- if your seto kaiba...then who was that?  
  
Seto- I dunno, all he told me is that he was going to be the new seto kaiba and that I no longer existed...which I thought was pretty mean, ya know?  
  
Everyone looked at the blue-haired person before them. He was a little shorter then the fake seto kaiba and about the same build. With his bangs hanging loosely over his face, and a white bucket hat on, they could barely see his emerald green eyes. He wore a black hooded jacket and blue jeans with big black boots.  
  
Yugi- well mokuba still thinks the other guy is his big brother...should we tell him that you're seto?  
  
Seto stands up and brushes himself off. They can see hurt in his now blue eyes (a/n- red rose- his eyes change color with his emotions ^____^ how cute!)he walks out of the bushes and looks at the full moon. He wants to see mokuba he would do anything to see mokuba agin...but he knows that he cant right now.  
  
Seto- well that would a bit of a shocker wouldn't it?*smiles* wouldn't want to give the poor kid a heart attack.  
  
Anzu- yeah..mokuba's really attached to the other kaiba..ohh sorry kaiba  
  
Seto- 's ok, and call me seto  
  
Jonouchi- how could dat jerk fool mokuba, I mean, your so nice and he's so.not  
  
Seto- heh, thanks, well when we were first adopted, mokuba and I could tell that things were gonna change with Gozaburo...actually he was in on the plan to, so they locked me up for five years and that bastard.oh.sorry for my language ma'm...slowly got mokuba used to seeing a cold-hearted jerk by acting and looking like me at first but making mokuba see him change..  
  
Yami- then why did he keep you alive for all these years?  
  
Seto-..eh ..i simply didn't get in anyone's way my girlfriend fed me and everyone else forgot I was ever alive.  
  
Anzu- oh you poor thing, five years? You must have been very lonely.  
  
Seto- well as I said before, my girlfriend came every day to bring me food but, it was a little lonely waiting for her to come  
  
Yami- so are you the person they were talking about?  
  
Seto- yes they didn't want me to find you. I don't know why though...  
  
Yami- we think they're planning something, do you know anything about this?  
  
Seto- yes they're planning something horrible, and only you five can stop it.. They didn't want me to find you because they knew I would tell you that.  
  
Jonouchi- *yawn* I don know bout you guys but im pooped.waddaya say we all hit the sack  
  
Yugi- yeah I am tired too..where will you sleep seto?  
  
Seto-Oh, im sure I can find a motel or something..  
  
They all say bye to each other and start walking.Yugi, yami, ryou and jonouchi go one way down the street and anzu starts walking the other way when seto stops her.  
  
Seto- your going all by yourself? Why don't I walk you home?  
  
Anzu- oh..thanks..your really nice, you know that?  
  
Seto- my old girlfriend used to say I was too nice to people...is it my fault that when there's a friend that needs you, you cant turn them down..you remind me of her a lot  
  
Anzu- oh.uh.thanks..where is your girlfriend anyway?  
  
Seto- *looks down at his feet* well I was right outside the cage when one of the guards came in holding a knife to her throat, he said that if I moved, he'd kill her. She told me to run but I didn't I just stood there. *tears started to come to his eyes and his voice got weak* but another guard came up from behind and pushed me. So..they killed her. I saw the knife go through her flesh and then there was just blood, the knife, her dress, the guards arms, they were all covered in blood..so I ran, and ran, and ran until I couldn't run anymore..and then I cried..all night and all day, just cried..  
  
Anzu- oh my god that must have been so devastating...*she goes over and puts her arms around him*  
  
Seto- thank you soo much *takes out a needle from his sleeve and jams it into the back of her neck*  
  
Anzu-wha-?! *she collapses into seto's arms and he takes her down the street*  
  
Seto- you trust people way too easily.... that's why you are the first one to fall/if I break up their alliance now, they wont be as formidable when the time comes to bring the plan underway/  
  
^_______^.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.^________^  
  
red rose-SOOOOOO sorry for the shortness!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to make it longer next time!!!  
  
Black rose- if you control their minds and have them kill themselves, you don't get the pleasure of getting you hands dirty..and you will be looking too much like legato!  
  
Red rose-.uhh..we don't own trigun either..  
  
Malik- im going!!!!! I don't like being around people that defy mi authoritaay  
  
Red rose- we don't own south park either..  
  
Black rose- GOOD AND HAVE A NICE TIME IN HELL!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik- I WILL!!!!!! AND HAVE FUN GOING BACK TO YOUR CARDBOARD BOX!!!!!!!!!!*leaves*  
  
Red rose- uhh our next guest will be jonouchi katsuya^^ pweese review..anything will be accepted with love!!!!!!!! And it would be greatly appreciated if anyone else would comment on what pairs you'd like to see..'cause I got only one 'o that .thank you kaneda-Shotaro and yami tetsuo  
  
Black rose- I think im in love..  
  
Red rose-O.O..O.o...o.O 


End file.
